


I'm Getting Older

by hitagashi



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blind Character, Blindness, Chase is an awkward turtle, Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, DID I MENTION THOR IS IN THIS, Dancing, Dialogue-Only, Don't Judge Me, Fanart, First Kiss, Gen, Kissing, M/M, No Dialogue, SORA MAKES AN APPEARANCE, in chapter 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday gift to myself.  A bunch of dumb Chack things, mostly in AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thinks of the past when he talks to his student.

.  .

He thinks of how old he is some days.  On the days where Chase looks at him like he's started speaking gibberish (he ignores that he could, probably is, speaking it but whatever).  As they lie in the grass and his student asks for a small lesson, he considers things taught to him thousands of years before.  Back before the world remade itself and before that world was able to destroy itself.  He thinks of his mother and his father, of how much he misses them and what they taught him of stars.

"Stars are the strongest light.  What we see is their dying wish.  They give us light because that's what they think will help us.  And with our shattered moon, it's understandable."  He paused, watched the boy beside him and reached towards him.  Thankfully, he knew what he meant, gesturing to himself.  "Your magic comes from starlight.  Dragons are creatures of the sun, children of the moon, and beloved by the stars."  
  
And so it continued on into the night.


	2. Dragon Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase really needs to stop being an awkward turtle... dragon. Eh. Same difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unashamedly making this based in my Flight Rising clan because I found a pair of Plague Imps that fit their colors near perfect and tada. I still need to upgrade them though. (And yes, Jack is the lady.)
> 
> Will update this with pictures eventually.

Neither of them got along. It was fine, they were fine to get along with their clan mates instead. So what if their matriarch would scold them for arguing? So what if they couldn't fight as they were meant to because of their pettiness? They kept apart and worked for the clan.

Or, at least, this is how Jack viewed it. He was content with his new family (even those that most his kind hated), was happy to build the nests. He was a bit peeved that everyone thought he was a girl but honestly, they were dragons did it really matter?

Still... it didn't stop the feeling like Chase was constantly ready to kill him. He hated it. He'd done nothing to warrant it. So he ignored him and when forced to interact his words got volatile and snipy. He never used force, the larger dragon could take him down in an instant. But he sent him packing anyway.

Now where did he put that stack of moss?

* * *

He did not get along with the smaller dragon. He put on a calm face with the clan and acted contrite when he would be scolded by the matriarch. But he didn't get along with him. He reacted to the quick wit with scorn and insults and was surprised, genuinely, the first he spoke to the other.

" _This is Jack_ ", the matriarch had said, " _Jack will show you around. Welcome to the clan, Chase._ " He'd felt welcome, had even almost preened at the appraising look he was given. And then the other had spoken and he'd been so flustered he could do nothing but insult.

He wanted him. He didn't mean to start these fights but the other would say something and his reply would be scorn. So he needed a new tactic. He'd steeled himself to the idea and done it, aware it could, actually, mean his hide. Jack was fierce when it suited him after all.

Now all he had to do was make Jack look his way and realize the moss he'd wanted was put somewhere close to Chase.

* * *

He'd found it. His eyes narrowed, gaze shot up to the dragon in the nest Jack hadn't built. It was well put together but it wasn't his. Pursing his lips, he jumped to the edge, ready to demand an explanation.

"I tried?" This caught him off guard, made him look at the warrior with a snarl before examining the nest. It was sturdy, solid, and soft. Perfect for mates and hatchlings. Like the nest he'd been building had been aiming to be. Because he wanted those things.

"Why?"

"I want to... share it with..." He huffed, eyes shifting over the nest and then back to the dragon staring at him in shock. Then a smile lit the other's face and he was in the space of the larger male.

"Really? You should have told me! I was wondering when you'd settle down! Who is it? Do you need anything specific?" Bright exuberance that he only ever saw like this was what had drawn him to the nest maker in the first place.

"I have yet to make my first... overture. This was meant to be it." The red eyes were wider than he'd thought they were. The skin on his face looked softer than the moss had felt. "It's for you."

"What?" The movements had stilled, eyes turning wider and a flush stealing the other's face. "For... you **hate** me."

"No I don't. But every time I try to make a gesture it comes as an insult." The movement returned, soft sways of a long tail. Then a soft smile bloomed on the dragon's face and he slid into Chase's space further.

"I'm going gathering. Come with me?"

And really, who was he to refuse?


	3. Role Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see you again I'd have expected more. But at least some things don't change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Role Swap is one where it's JackBean and WuyaChase. Chase is still a lot more badass than the other three but Jack is more formidable than he looks. Also he's a monkey king type of deal.

The foot colliding with his face shouldn't have surprised him but... to be fair....

Right, getting ahead. Jack was working hard, not really doing evil for once, more interested in getting rid of an annoyance that had been... flirting was too nice a term. To say he was more than tired of the man trying to (quite literally at times) get into his pants would be an understatement. So he was looking into things. Especially when he found out the man had been harassing his employees. He liked his employees. They didn't question things unless it was completely ridiculous.

So he was hunched over his desk, pouring over all the information on the man available. It's this that prevented him from seeing the door open, the figure enter, and the launch into his direction. And also why his head snapped back and blood started gushing from his face.

Rude.

"Hello, Chase."

"Spicer."

A handkerchief was immediately applied to his nose while a quick check showed Chase had waited until most of his staff was gone for the night to arrive. Good. He liked them, after all.

"So when were you released and who was stupid enough to give you back all your magic?" His old ally snorted and sat in the seat in front of his desk, relaxed in every aspect he could be. He looked a bit lazy, to be honest.

"A young man by the name of Hannibal Roy Bean was sent my puzzle box by his parents. They thought it was... _cute_." A snort turned into a laugh where the other man began wheezing out the word he'd just spoken so distastefully. Chase had to grin. It was funny after all. "Wuya was... well. Wuya was Wuya and didn't word her sentences right. Again."

"Let me guess. Instead of Saying, she said. And she said something like, 'if I give you your magic back you owe me' instead of saying you owed her a debt."

"Correct as usual."

"Hm." Red eyes took in the immortal in front of him, tail sliding out to curl in amusement. Wuya was fun to poke at but a terror when enraged. The fallout likely was less than pretty.

"I did, however, swear to Bean that I would introduce you two. He's a very big fan. I'm rather fond of the boy as well." That was new. He blinked for a moment, stunned, then turned back to his work.

"I'll be done shortly. I'd like to meet the one that gets your care." The unspoken ' _where I couldn't_ ' was still loud in the immortal's ears. Instead of continuing on that tangent, though, the monkey king shifted slightly. "Do you think making a pervert vomit slugs and sneeze leeches is too overdone?"

"Hardly."

"Right-o then."

Later, when Jack had told Chase his choice in apprentices was much better than it used to be, he would take the man close and press fingers to the sides of his face curiously. He would lean forward and kiss the man that he'd taught to be evil and wonder where he'd gone wrong. But for now he waited for the other immortal being to finish what he was doing so they could go and visit his pupil.


	4. Shimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase likes kisses.

The kisses they share are something Chase remembers fondly.

-

Their first kiss wasn't really expected. They'd been arguing, as they tended to, and somehow a lunge from Jack had turned into a biting kiss. Chase had all but slammed him into the desk after clearing it off, returning the kiss with equal fervor. His hand slid up the human's side, grasped onto his hands and tugged them up. It gave him a better angle at which to kiss the other, practically glued together as they were.

-

The second time it was in front of V.E.R.O.N.I.C.A.'s main computer. He'd been amazed, really, at the complexity of it all. And then Jack had given him a grin and pulled up statistics on his people. His people that were still having problems with feeding themselves.

"So all we do is put in the seeds in these locations," he said, pulling them up on a map, "and then apply solar paneling to create solar lamps for the longer nights you have." His hand motioned to another set of plants and a new set of locations. "These ones will grow without sunlight for a period of eight months.

Chase was still flabbergasted when Jack turned to him and his group. They all were staring at the information with mouths open and confusion evident.

"So... what do you think?" He couldn't, to be perfectly honest. He chanced a look at everyone else and noticed they were also unable to think of a reply. When he looked back he noticed the nervous wringing of pale hands, the lip bitten raw, and the jittery movement. So he had been nervous. For all his inability to be anything but arrogant he'd shown that he....

Three quick strides had him at Jack's front and a muttered, 'it's perfect' had prefaced him taking Jack's mouth in a deep and thankful kiss.

-

The third time was a quick affair. Someone dared to make an overture at Chase and Jack had sidled up and pressed a kiss to his lips before slipping off. Chase could do nothing but follow.

-

The fourth time was at their wedding when Jack was so nervous he seemed ready to vomit. Chase leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and went to stand at the altar.

-

The fifth time was also at the wedding. As were the sixth through eleventh. The minister was an imposing man and Chase had all but wanted to chase him off. Instead he'd pressed kisses to Jack's hands, knuckles, and wrists until it was time for the final one.

Jack led the kiss as surely as Chase tended to, fingers threading into long hair and tongue going straight to work. The lewd whistles and face the minister made made it well worth the blush on his face.

-

The 12th kiss Chase cared about was well into the hundreds in terms of number. Jack had turned to him, mouthing words for a moment before the " _Evst shren kroy_ " was whispered. Despite not speaking it fluently, he recognized the words of Defellan easily. His reply was a strong hug and a soft kiss.

"Evst shren kroy."

-

Despite what most the romantic citizens would say, they fought constantly. They didn't care where they were or what they were doing, they would bicker and snipe until eventually they'd throw a punch. But apparently this was acceptable for all the times they laughed and pressed kisses to each other's fingers.

While Chase didn't understand, he did enjoy how brilliantly red some of the nobles got whenever he would kiss Jack's fingertips.

When he was told, just before a festival, that the nobles thought they were being lewd, he made sure to press countless kisses to the hands of his husband. He had a reputation to keep after all.

-

Jack rarely, if ever, started the contact between them. He explained it as a byproduct of before his Truths where he'd bruise so easily his mother worried he might die young. Still, when fingers traced along Chase's marks, flicked curiously over scars, and then settled on his shoulders, he had to smile softly. It was rare and therefore cherished.

They completed their spin, fire flaring around them and the deafening roar of drums and singing making them dizzier than their spins. Jack's face was flushed, eye bright and so very _alive_ that Chase was thinking of stepping forward into a kiss.

His husband stole that chance, tugging him down for a soft but lingering kiss then twirling away. He was right. His Jack looked beautiful embracing Mareth traditions.

-

The ringing sound of metal hitting metal jarred him to his senses. The fight had knocked him unconscious and he'd been aware of a sword coming straight for his face. But he was so dazed he couln't even move. Then the noise and his eyes shifted to where Jack stood, knives holding back a sword that probably weighed what he did.

Chase was happy for once that his love was a master smith. His tinkering into other things aside, his craft was smithing. Especially weapons smithing. The assassin above him was pushed back and made to run but a wave of _magic_ stopped him dead. He noticed Wuya dropping down to the ground and holding him in place while Jack rushed over.

"Chase...." He sounded oddly distressed. Was it really that bad? His fingers curled but he couldn't really lift his arm much farther than pressing a hand to his cheek. "Dork." So he wanted to be sure his fragile human lover was safe, so what? He huffed, made a noise, then spoke.

"Awong yan weidiu. Qina aobote dunke. Sheshize rima fengyi." Lips pressed first to his mouth and then to where it seemed he'd been hurt, a soft smile on his husband's face.

"All right."

-

His favorite kiss by far was when he'd found out his beloved wasn't, in fact, dying. Indeed, he was now apparently as immortal as Chase was. He swept Jack up into a spinning hug, laughter ringing out. He wouldn't have to watch him grow old.

He wouldn't have to watch him die!

Jack laughed with him, knowing what he was thinking of. His arms clung to him and legs wrapped about his waist so Chase could commence his swaying. He'd always done it when he was extremely happy and this was no different.

Lips pressed to his and all he could think of was the burning feeling of happiness welling within him.

-

He smiles down at his husband, curled into him and hair a decided mess. Even after centuries together, he often pressed kisses to the palms of his Jack's hands. But for now... it was time for sleep.

Jack blinks up at him once he finally sleeps, presses a kiss directly to the dragon's mouth, and curls tighter into him.

"Evst shren kroy, tem kruv."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in _Shimmer_ which is a massive AU I need to get back to... but my main comp is dead so MY FIRST THREE CHAPTERS AND MY OUTLINE ARE GONE. So yeah.  
>  But when I say massive the below is just a fraction of what I have planned for it to reveal goes on in the world (which is about 4 times the size of Jupiter, is in a three sun system, has 4 moons on either side of it and is 94% water).
> 
> **Key Terms for You All (also translations):**  
>  -V.E.R.O.N.I.C.A. - _Vista of Electric Random Operation and Notably Intelligently Cheeky Automaton_ , a computer that gained sentience. Created by Jack. Is the reason the Defellan people are able to thrive as they do.  
> -Defellan - _people_ , the people of Doruth, the land of the South; _language_ , the language of Doruth, the land of the South  
> -Evst shren kroy. - _a sentence_ , means "I love you" in Defellan  
> -Evst shren kroy, tem kruv. - _a sentence_ , means "I love you, my love" in Defellan  
> -Mareth - _country_ , the land of the North, a very bleak and barren place since the Wraith Kingdom attempted to seize it 1500 years ago  
> -Wraith Kingdom - _country_ , a land far to the West whose king and queen attempted to rule the world but were stopped by the Immortals  
> -Immortals - _group of people_ , a group of people that represent Star Signs, some are reborn through the years  
> -Truth(s) - _a marking and tradition_ , marks that look like tattoos but are actually magically bound to the person that has them, represent stages of life they've been through, often earned through less than pleasant means  
> -Awong yan weidiu. - _a sentence_ , means "I'm all right" in Markuthian  
> -Qina aobote dunke. - _a sentence_ , means "Don't worry about me" in Markuthian  
> -Sheshize rima fengyi. - _a sentence_ , means "My brave beloved" in Markuthian  
> -Markuthian - _people_ , the people of Mareth, the land of the North; _language_ , the language of Mareth, the land of the North, roughly based on Mandarin Chinese


	5. Mer!Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a pretty fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mer!Jack looks kinda of [like this](http://fav.me/d4yvplk). But in this he's in human mode so yeah.

Their fingers curled together, shifting bodies trying to get comfortable not letting go.  Ever since it had become public knowledge his mate was far from human there'd been constant attempts to... well, woo him.  It amused him to see his mate so annoyed.  The other was usually so flippant with people like this.  But it had gotten worse and all Chase could think was that it was a good thing Jack's people had a strict code of how things were done.

He might have killed some people too soon, after all.

As it was, Jack shifted in closer, face pressed to the dragon's chest.  Soon they'd have to go swimming.  His Jack was getting restless again.  Besides, people were discouraged from coming around when Chase wandered about in his dragon form.  It made sense to protect him in this way.

He knew the whys, though.  Jack was already quick-witted.  Yes, he'd been brash, but he'd grown.  And he was lovelier by far than most too.  What most didn't seem to realize was the downright savage manner in which he could react to things.  It was entrancing.

"Mm, Chase?"

"Yes?"

"G'back t' sleep, I can hear you thinkin' from here."  He chuckled, nuzzling into Jack's hair.

"Of course."


	6. Star Trek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reunite after a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan Chase is CrystallicSky's idea tbh.

Jack was excited.  That was really the only word for it.

Finally, **_finally_** , he was going to be Chief Engineer.  Yes, he’d adored working with Mister Scottie but this was his dream.  He was a bit put out that, in the end, he was only on a space station.  But it didn’t matter.  He would make it _better_.

“Enter.”

And here was his biggest reason for excitement.  He stepped into the room, grinning wide when he realized the other had yet to look up.

“We will have an officer’s meeting tomorrow at 1900 hours.  There I would like to introduce you to my…“  Golden brown eyes blinked up at him, green stealing into the man’s face.  “Spicer.”  He seemed intent on his files, flicking through them rapidly before standing.

“Yo, Chase.  Told you I’d make it.  They tried to send me to another one but that didn’t pan out and- whoa, okay!”  He was hoisted up in an uncharacteristic show of emotion from the Vulcan, a mouth pressing to his slowly.  Almost like he was unsure.

“T’hy’la.”  Soft kisses pressed to his mouth and then fingers coming into contact with his.  “My t’hy’la, I’ve missed you.”  A wry grin stole Jack’s face as he looked at Chase.

“I missed you too.”  He squeezed back, an honest smile working onto his face.  “I missed you so much.”


	7. Being Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in my story Being Blind.

He likes to think he’s not hurt some days.  He sits down and does nothing other than pretending he can still _see_ the things that happen in front of him.  That he can see shadows moving.  The way light breaks through the gaps in his garden.  His garden itself is a spectacle to behold.

But mostly, he likes to pretend he can see the expressions Chase makes as his head is settled in his lap.  That he can see the dragon’s maw moving as he knows it is in his slumber.  His hands trace blindly over the dragon’s sides, feeling every dip and rise in muscle.  He likes to think Chase lets him do this because of a reason other than pity.  He might not be wrong but he won’t… pretend otherwise.

He feels the shifting of muscle and feels the dragon become a man.  He dresses in soft clothing when he visits him now.  Soft robes or turtlenecks are his usual wardrobe.  A curious thought sends his hands skirting up to the man’s neck.  And this is a testament to how much he’s trusted.  His fingers catch on fabric to tell him it’s a turtleneck today.

Hands move up further, eyes uselessly open as he stares sightlessly ahead.  His fingers trace well known (and well loved) paths over the man’s face.  He enjoys the way Chase’s jaw will clench when he gets a little too close to his ears.  His ears twitch when he gets to them.  His nose wiggles when he traces over his cheekbones and nose as well.

He wonders if he’ll ever tire of this.  He doubts it as Chase trusts him so much so that he can get away with this.  It’s that in mind that makes him lean forward, face following the line of his own arm before he presses his lips to Chase’s.  Chase kisses back as he always does and then they’re laughing because of his own hair flipping at his nose.  He’s all right with this, it’s comfortable.  It’s especially comfortable when Chase calls him Jack and tugs him into a spot in the dragon’s lap.

This is home.


	8. Xiaolin Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of sentences between Sora and Jack.

“Okay but no.”

“But-“

“No.”

“Come on.”

“No.”

“Please I-“

“Seriously, no.”

“Oh come on it would be great and fun and please I just want to be your friend!”

“You’re worse than Jake.  And he’s terrible.”

“Hey!”

“Please?”

“If I agree to this… you have to promise NOT to be a pest.”

“Great!  No problem.  I can do that!”

“Right… I have to go… talk to Chase.”

“Oh hey on that note!  Are you guys a thing?”

“Are we a- NO.”

“Are you sure?  ‘Cause you tend to hang around each other a lot and he’s constantly looking out for you and you’re always healing him first.”

“Well yes we do that but-“

“And honestly I’m pretty sure he makes moon eyes at you.”

“Chase doesn’t make MOON EYES at ANYBODY especially not-“

“Also I’m pretty sure he beat up that guy that was flirting with you.”

“He **_what_**.”

“I think you should talk to him about that.  Hash out your feelings.”

“I-“

“See you when it’s take off time!”


	9. Side Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack and Chase have discussions. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Omi switch and Chase and Kimiko switch.

“So she tells me I’m not taking my job seriously!  Can you believe that?  I spent **hours** on that presentation!  And she tells me I’m not doing my job!  I mean, yeah, Mom ignored the woman but seriously?  What kind of UGH.”

A pat to his shoulder as he flopped backwards and looked up at the sky was his only answer.

“But the shareholders agree.  Mom’s got controlling interest in the company though.  It’s harder than it should be to control her own company.”

There was another pause and then his friend was lying down beside him.

“You’re right.  They’re stupid.”

A small smile was his answer.

“Thanks for listening.”


	10. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Chase shouldn't be grumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is going through technology withdrawal.

“Perhaps in Gry-“

“No.”

“How about Sly-“

“No.”

“You could be gr-“

“Put me in Hufflepuff.”

“Why not Ra-“

“No.  I would rather be surrounded by them because at least they know how to take a hint.”

-

“You shouldn’t be in Gryffindor.  You might have the strength of heart needed but your courage… you should work on that.”

“First off, you’re a talking hat, where do you get off?  Second, why are you on my head?  Get off.  And third, shut up.”

“Hm… not in Slytherin either.  You’re cunning yes, but not made for the House of Snakes.”

“Well, golly gee, look how smart you are.  I want to go home.”

“I don’t think you’ll fit in Hufflepuff.  Far from friendly enough.”

“Let me leave.  I want to go home you are all technologically stupid.  I want to be with smart people.”

“RAVENCLAW!”

-

“So… you are a Ravenclaw then?”

“Ugh.”

“It could be worse.”

“Ergh.”

“You could be an idiot.”

“Ravens and Badgers are more awesome.”

“Agreed.”


	11. Demon Jack AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is like.. son of Bai Hu I think? It's been a while since I messed with this AU. The rest of the updates will be tomorrow.

Hair falling around them, the pair pressed together into another turn.  Laughter danced between them and smiles were bright on their faces.

“And dip and turn.”  A roll of eyes as they did just that.  He liked to do this because it annoyed his lover.  Being slid around with narration seemed to bother him intently.

“You nerd.”  He couldn’t help but laugh at that, fingers curling into his lover’s hair.  What a lovely way to spend their day.  They spun about some more, figures contrasting in everything they were doing.  Jack was all bright colors and cautious movements.  He was all powerful movements and dark colors.  For all the contrast, they were well matched to each other.  Each complimented the other in ways that most seemed to not understand as well as they might if they were outside the sphere of their relationship.

“My word, I love you.  Honestly, how did I manage?”  He was treated to a bright grin.

“Because you’re a flatterer and flattery gets you everywhere with me.”

“Hm, I suppose I can live with that.”

“Good.”


	12. Steampunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'll help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steampunk but not actually shown I'D HAVE TO DRAW IT TO SHOW YOU.

“So you’re saying you need our help?”

“When you were so very pleased when I finally left, even?”

“Like Chase said, it makes no sense.”

“Indeed.  And coming to Spicer first is suspicious.”

The pair looked down at the group in front of them, sneers on their faces.  After the collapse of all modern technology, Jack had come out with, well, something rather innovative.  Others had taken off from there but the pollution had gotten so severe that Chase closed the Land of Nowhere until it was cleared.  As it was, the pair of them had a…  Well, a partnership was too nice a term.  They worked together when it pleased them and ignored each other when it did as well.  Still, Chase’s fingers slid through red locks and adjusted the man sitting in his lap.  It was an odd part of their relationship, really.

“We’ll help on one condition.”  This was from Jack, leaning a bit forward so he could examine the monks in front of them.

“Name it,” said Pedrosa.

“You leave us be.  Simple, yes?”  He adored the way red eyes were focused almost manically on the monks.  They all shifted uneasily at that too.

“We…”

“Yes?”

“We accept.”

A laugh came from Chase then, golden eyes bright against the darker room.

“Then we have a deal, young monks.”


	13. Daemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He met Hui on a nice spring day. He stopped talking three weeks later. On an unremarkable day that was neither good nor bad, Jack Spicer found himself in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hui is named as such for both meanings. Originally her name was written as 輝 which means "brightness" and then became 慧 which means "intelligent" or "wise" so yeah...
> 
> I ALSO CHOSE IT TO HONOR HUI OKAY OKAY.

He met Hui on a nice spring day.  It was clear and bright and everything seemed to be going right for once.  He’d earned a Shen Gong Wu, won himself the Golden Tiger Claws and the Reversing Mirror, and he’d managed to wipe the smug look off the monks’ faces for once.  So he was sitting outside beneath a tree to relax and take in the fact that it was, in fact a great day.

“ _Hello, little one_ ,” was said beside him and he jerked up, eyes wide as he looked at the snake hanging off a tree limb.  A talking snake.  Well…  With everything he’d seen it wasn’t too unusual to be fair.  Still, it was weird and made him shift closer to Jill almost in alarm.  The great big dog was shifting away as well.  He’d always found it funny that his daemon was a **malamute** but still acted like their mom’s cat daemon.

“ _Do not fear, little ones, I mean you no ill will._ ”  They looked at her (and the snake was definitely a girl) with a look that asked if she thought they were stupid.  She was an **anaconda** and was saying don’t be scared.

“ _I mean it.  Truly.  Come, I wish to settle beside you.  It is far too nice a day to worry over fear._ ”  Which made a strange bit of sense to them, actually.  So they moved back into place, looking as she made an almost acrobatic move and landed beside him. 

They spoke then, in length.  She asked questions and the pair never once considered censoring themselves.  Why should they?  She seemed like she could be trusted.  So they spoke and spoke and by the end they had to excuse themselves to go rest.

Every day they would go back.  Every day she would be waiting there to speak to them.  She was amiable to them and seemed extremely pleased when Jack started bringing her cupcakes.

He met Hui on a nice spring day.  He stopped talking three weeks later.

It had been an altogether miserable day.  It was raining, he’d gotten lost on the way to the Wu, he’d lost the Showdown, lost the Reversing Mirror, had gotten sick, and apparently his parents were preparing to visit.  He and Jill had gone back to the tree as they had been, prepared to leave a note.  But something told them to hang back and wait.  To **listen** as Hui always told them to do.

“ _I do not feel this is right, Chase.  They trust me._ ”  Chase?

“And in trusting you they trust me, yes?  It is for the best.”  It was Chase!  They both kept still however, that same nagging feeling hitting them hard.

“ _You say that but what good can come of deceiving Jack and Jill?  Do you not believe they will find out?  They are not stupid.  I am a **daemon** , Chase, they will wonder whose soul I am eventually._”  They hadn’t ever wondered that, actually.  They’d been content to let them remain anonymous.

“I highly doubt that.  Continue listening to them.”

“ _Very well.  But just know that I do not agree with this.  You are wrong, Chase.  And soon you shall suffer for it.  As I already am._ ”  They heard the sound of Chase leaving in his magical manner, as was usual and looked to each other.  Then Jack’s lips thinned but he affected his attitude from earlier instead.  Their approach was met by a wide smile on a snake mouth before it vanished.  “ _Is something wrong, little ones?  Are you well?_ ”

A small shake of the head and a well-timed sneeze from Jill had her eyes turning to pity.  Still, he walked forward and gave her the basket he’d brought along.  It was Jill who spoke.

“ _Our parents are coming to visit so we’re going to have to go!  See you, Miss Hui!”_   Any other day might have been met with scolding but the snake just nodded and bid them farewell.

They didn’t go back even after their parents left.  Even once Jill’s sense of smell returned they still stayed in their house.  If asked, they were caught up in a project.  But to be fair, it would be Jill answering.  As it was, she’d gone out once and had smelled Hui at a far closer range than she normally was.  She’d run directly back inside and dived under the bed.

It was embarrassing, really, that’s what it came down to.  They’d bared themselves to someone that was just after information that could cripple them.  It worked.

“ _I miss going to the lake._ ”  He nodded but his eyes turned almost glassy, like he was pretending he was anywhere else.  She knew though.  He was thinking back to all the things they’d shared with Hui.

“ _I’m going outside._ ”  A smile was all that met her and then he was back to work.  It was something complex that most wouldn’t grasp.  But Miss Hui could and they should have known then.  As she stepped outside she wondered if her original hatred for Chase was actually misplaced.  Daemons thinking all on their own was odd where they were from but it still happened.

“ _Hello, little one._ ”  She jerked up with a yelp, shuffling back against the door.  Not because it was Miss Hui.  She knew the snake would show up eventually.  No.  Her eyes narrowed on the man standing behind her and bared her lips in a snarl.  Her body hunched over in as threatening a manner as it could.

“ _You’re not wanted here.  Go away._ ”  It was simple and to the point.  Golden eyes narrowed and Chase walked forward.  “ _I.  Said.  Leave._ ”

“And why should I do that?”

“ _Because if you don’t I’ll show you what Johann taught me to do whenever Jack was in danger._ ”  He seemed curious at that but instead crouched before her with a tilt of his head.  Miss Hui moved up to her, eyes wide and far more expressive than a snake’s should be.  She was pleading with Jill to not do whatever it was she was thinking to do.

 ** _Jill?_**   This came from inside and had her spinning in place and pushing in.  Panic had been part of the message.  Panic and pain.  She didn’t even notice the pain in her own left forepaw until she moved inside.  With a limping run, she moved towards Jack in his lab.  And then she was right there with magic fading around her.  She would worry about it later.  For now she needed to help treat the wound on his hand.

“ _Little one…”_ He jerked up, red eyes wide as he noticed Chase and Hui before he turned away and held his hand to his chest.  She could feel all the worry, all the conflicted feelings, realized they were mirrored in herself as well.

“Allow me to help, Spicer.”

“ _We will make this right.  You will see._ ”

He met Hui on a nice spring day.  He stopped talking three weeks later.  On an unremarkable day that was neither good nor bad, Jack Spicer found himself in love.


	14. Super Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase meets Jack's uhh... dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO THIS IS IMPORTANT AND WHY IT'S AT THE TOP.
> 
> I have been working so I didn't get a chance to nice up my fics and I'm sorry.
> 
> This AU/Crossover thing? Two years old and done for shiggles. More in end notes.

“When you mentioned super heroes I thought that perhaps it was an elaborate joke and not… this.”

Red eyes blinked up at him and a sheepish grin took his face.  Across the table was one of the few humans he had ever respected after changing and beside her….

“My dad’s uh… yeah.  Just let him stew a bit more?”  Golden eyes closed while his headache grew.  _Breathe deeply_ , he told himself.  _You can handle this.  Your lover did not just reveal that his father is the Norse God of Thunder and that you are therefore in a relationship with a prince.  No._   Except that is what had happened.

\--=--

He’d been visiting Jack’s mother for a bit.  Jack had been injured and Chase had taken him to the one person he knew that could fix it quickly.  And without the sniffling that came with Chase fixing it.  They were in the middle of a polite debate over the method one would use to forge an indestructible spear (not with magic but with technology).  Jack was resting his head in Chase’s lap, sprawled over the rest of the couch.

And then **it** happened.

There were suddenly **people** in front of them.  _The Avengers_ , he knows now.  He’d tensed but knew it wasn’t his place to punish those that broke into his friend’s home.  Well, so he thought.

“Friend Sylvia it is good to see you again!”  His ears had tried to go flat against his skull in an attempt to shut out the loudness.  Honestly.

“Thor, you mangy mutt!  It’s been years!”  And like that she had a **Norse God** in a headlock and was giving him a noogie.  The man laughed and swept her into a tight hug.  And, all right, so he might have growled at it but it was mostly because his space was being **invaded**.  It made attention fall on him and blue eyes narrowed at….

“Hi Dad.  Please don’t kill my boyfriend.”  Chase wanted to shake Jack for that.  Instead he was forced to kiss him because he made his father, a Norse God turned super hero, faint.

\--=--

“I believe we may have gotten off on the wrong foot.”  Blue eyes narrowed on him further and he sighed.  “My name is Chase Young, lord of the Land of Nowhere.  Jack is my…”  He had to search for the right term.  He hadn’t even told Sylvia they were engaged yet.  Jack was staring at him with an eyebrow raised.  And with an alarmed look.  Well, better now than later.  “Jack is my fiancé.  We were going to tell Sylvia today but _unfortunately_ he was injured.”

“Speaking of which.  Mom, you get to plan the wedding.  We’re hopeless.”

“My son will not be getting-“ Sylvia elbowed him but he practically snarled in reply.  His team looked more than a little uncomfortable.

“It is not your choice, Thor Odinson.  Jack is capable of making his own decisions.  But, by all means, try and stop it.  You will find I am not above calling in assistance.”

“Oh and who might-“

“After all, in the early years of becoming what I am now, I became quite good friends with Frigga and Idunn.  They were fascinated by the garden I’d decided to build in my home.”  _Mental note, make sure Jack does not have whiplash from snapping his head around so much._   He pats his lover’s arm in a sort of reassuring manner.  He couldn’t really help.

“You know my mother?”

“Yes.”

“And she approves of you?”

“I never knew Jack was related to her.”

“Jack, why did you not tell him of me?”

“We don’t talk about dads.  We talk about moms.  Because he can relate on the whole great mom thing.  Not so much the great dad one.”  Jack flushed slightly and Chase nudged him.  “That and… it’s been like… six years since you talked to me?  And that was to send me a puzzle box you thought I’d like.”

“Which then released Wuya who was at first attempting to sleep with me but is now intent on… what was it she said?”

“She wants to make sure you don’t taint me before we get married and…”  Jack stopped, eyes wide.  “How the hell did she know?!”  It took him a moment to comprehend the question before he did the only reasonable thing.

He fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU thing was made in a group chat where we were being dorks, I became Loki, Nini became Steve, Nacho was Hawkeye, and suddenly Jack was Thor's kid. I can't remember the specifics but Jack basically adored the shit out of Loki and learned magic from him but didn't show it because humans are cray-cray so his mom and dad and uncle and grandparents (all of them) teach him. The parents seen in show were illusions set up in case people were following him to make it seem like he wasn't living alone (he does). And also he has a magic mirror with which to speak to his Granmama.
> 
> So this is kinda a Thor vs Chase. THEY GET ALONG PRETTY QUICK THOUGH BECAUSE CHASE IS LIKE "YO LETS GO GET DRUNK" AND THOR IS LIKE "AWW HELL YEAH LET'S GO" AND THEY GET DRUNK AND START TALKING ABOUT HOW MUCH THEY LOVE JACK AND SYLVIA AND FRIGGA AND ARE LIKE "I LIKE YOU MAN" AND WAKE UP HUNGOVER BUT FRIENDS. Shhh, it's my AU I do what I want.


	15. Bodyguard AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack needs a bodyguard and Chase needs to get out more.

Jack is very, very rich.

Not only is Jack very, very rich but he’s very, very curious.

The first is what his father worried over.  Someone might try to kidnap him.  The second worried his mother.  He could be injured.  He could _scrape a knee_.  This worry made her use her husband’s stupid worry to do something she was sure her son would hate her for.

“A bodyguard, Mom?”

“Yes, dear.  I want you safe at all times.”

“Huh.  Okay then.  Lemme set up a bed for him in my room I guess.”

And what else was she to do but scoop her precious child up and spin him in a tight hug.  Her wonderful, practical child.  But wait she hadn’t mentioned a man.

“Please don’t make it a girl.”  She pats his face gently and smiles kindly.  She hadn’t intended on it and her perceptive baby boy knew.

“Why would I?  This is for _you_.  I want you to feel safe, not scared for your life.”  And so they went to lunch, her mind already set on which person she wanted to protect him.

\--=--

“For the last time, Sylvia, my answer is no.”

“Chase, please.  You never leave your lands.  No one knows who you are here.”

“No.”

“Chase Young don’t make me summon your mother’s soul.  I will do it.”

So he might have blanched at that.  Most would at the casual discussion of disturbing souls.  Though mostly it was because his mother would _force_ him and he’d become a dragon to be free from others.  A low whine echoes from the back of his throat, though he’s quick to mask it.

“Very well.  I leave when it pleases me, however.”

“Great!  Oh, and by the way.  He’s set up a bed in his room!”

With that the line goes dead and the immortal warlord lets out an almost terrified noise.

This woman would be the death of him.

\--=--

“Jack, this is Chase, he’s your bodyguard.”

Intelligent red eyes stare up at him, brows furrowed in concentration.  It clears quickly, confusion evident on his face.

“Oh.  You’re the guy Nanna calls Scale Rot.”  He turns to his mother, lips pursed.  “Please tell me you didn’t pull someone away from super important things to do this.”  She is about to speak but Chase beats her to it.

“She did not.  I was growing rather bored in my lands.  However, as you seem to know about me, I don’t need illusions.”  The human look (too kind, too soft, he hates it) fades away and leaves him in his customary armor.  White hands hover over his chest plate curiously at that.

“What’s this made of?  I’ve never seen anything like it!”

 _Hm_ , he thinks as he begins to explain to Jack’s utter delight.  His friend slips from her son’s room with a smile on her face as Chase goes into detail. _Perhaps this won’t be so bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a running gag with my stories that Nanna Spicer calls Chase "Scale Rot" instead of Chase. In this AU, Jack's not part of the XH-Circle and has no real interest in it. Yet. His goal right now is making biomechanic organs so his Nanna doesn't die of heart failure. CHASE'S ARMOR IS MAGICAL.


	16. Zombie Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has two Looks. The Look, which is bad. And the Other Look which the cubs think is okay. Good thing Chase doesn't like The Look either.

Jack sometimes got a far off look on his face.  He would act like he didn’t but they saw it.  When Chase had left them there, they’d been more than a little upset.  Why did he abandon them?  Didn’t their family want them?  But then Jack had smiled at them and made them something _amazing_ to eat.

Still… The Look made them sad.  It and the Other Look too.  The Other Look came when Chase would leave or when he’d turn his back.  It was just as sad as The Look but without the feeling like he looked guilty.

They came to the conclusion that Jack was in love with Chase and that was what the Other Look was.  So it was fine because one day Jack would see that Chase loved him too and had thought Jack was dead.  But then he’d found out he wasn’t and he was happy.

So the Other Look was easy.  It was The Look that was bad.

Apparently Chase thought so too.

“What is that look on your face for?”

He blinked and stopped petting one of the cubs in his lap.  Dante wasn’t pleased but accepted it with grace.  Hopping off, he switched out for Maria.  The hand was immediately back and scratching just right.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Every time I come here to check on them you have a vacant stare on your face.”

“Ah.  That.”

“Yes, that.”

“I’m thinking.”

The cubs blinked at each other and purred loudly.  He was chattier when they purred.  He gave out a soft laugh and scratched a particularly itchy part on Maria’s chin.

“What are you thinking of?”

He hummed, The Look coming back on his face.

“My mom and Nanna?  You’ve met them.  You knew them.  They got the Plague as the viral state.  I…”  He stopped, red eyes growing darker and lip sliding between teeth.  “They had me kill them.  They didn’t want to mutate.  Because everyone who got the viral form went almost straight to Stage 6.”  The cubs stopped purring, eyes wide at that.  Stage 6 was the second to last stage and the mutation was so terrible it made them… the cubs curled up and whined.

“Honestly I just… I knew something bad was going to happen.  Like all those times I didn’t show up to Showdowns because I knew something was going to happen.  But I didn’t get them out.  I ignored the thing that kept me alive and now I’m the only one left from my family.  My dad got the power ups and got it in his head that he should kill other people like us.  He came after me and I, well, I pulled a Nanna.”

“You got rid of the threat?”

“Exactly.”  His skirt shifted slightly when the cubs tried to pile up in the center.  But gentle hands pushed them around so they wouldn’t hurt Laura.  “I don’t regret that.  I just feel guilty, I guess.  I didn’t get Mom and Nanna out when I knew something was wrong.”

“Survivor’s guilt.”

“Hm… that’s what I thought too but then… no.  It’s not.  It’s just guilt over not protecting them.  I broke a promise.  I said I’d always listen to that feeling.  So it’s a guilt thing over that.”  With an amused smile, he lifted all the cubs into his arms and moved to settle them onto their little bed.  There was music playing through an old-fashioned radio (something of Nanna’s, he’d said) and as he dusted off his skirts he smiled softly.

“Here, let’s dance.  Take my mind off it for a bit, huh?”

And what could Chase do but obey?  _After all_ , the cubs thought, _The Look shouldn’t be on Jack’s face.  He should be smiling instead._

Now if only they could make them confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Jack is a crossdressing zombie killer. After a thing happened the Plague came and people died (and became zombies) or got power (like Jack). So yeah.
> 
>  **Stages:**  
>  -Stage 1- ~ Basically just imagine rabies on a person. Things they don't go after: animals, groups of people, people much larger than them  
> -Stage 2- ~ Decay starts, not a lot, but things like small holes in their skin. Things they don't go after: animals, groups of people  
> -Stage 3- ~ Decay intensifies. The smell of rot starts clinging to them. Things they don't go after: animals  
> -Stage 4- ~ Decay stops. Bodies warp into slightly animal like poses. Things they don't go after: animals  
> -Stage 5- ~ Are now generally the size of a draft horse but stand almost like a monkey and a dog mixed. Bodies are more twisted. Hunt: everything.  
> -Stage 6- ~ Hideously deformed, some even have tails. About the speed of a cheetah. Particularly attracted to light and noise.  
> -Stage 7- ~ Monsters. Able to keep up with most high speed vehicles. Hyper enhanced sense of smell. Don't spread the infection through biting anymore, secrete a venomous substance from their bodies that infect those that touch it (unless immune due to the Power version of the Plague). Are capable of birthing others at their Stage.
> 
> So yeah. Power version has its own stages but I'm not telling because they're kind of important. Just know that Jack is literally at the top of the Powered Up food chain for a reason.


	17. The End (or Beginning?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is ready now.

When Jack finally shaped up, Chase was not only surprised but pleased.  It had taken the combined prodding of his mother and grandmother to step back, observe, and change.  And he had.  He observed most Showdowns but didn’t join, merely watched.  Chase noticed him speaking lowly to himself during one and noticed it wasn’t mumbling but rather, _knowing_ that Wuya’s hits would miss.  She was aiming too wide, leaving herself too open.

His first Showdown after this was oddly anticlimactic.  He’d obviously not intended to enter it but Pedrosa put on a burst of speed and just as Jack’s foot touched it, so did Pedrosa’s.  He merely gave an annoyed huff, agreed to the wager (his Eye of Dashi for Raimundo’s Sword of Storms), and named his challenge.

“A maze.”  Pedrosa had snickered but red eyes narrowed.  “No powers.  No moving through the hedges.  You think your way out or lose.”  The shout had started it and then.

It seemed over all too quickly.  Spicer took to the maze easily, took turns based on _air flow_ and not guessing.  Pedrosa took a moment to do the same from the other end but Spicer was also feeling along the hedges.  Where is seemed shakiest he would turn and though it sometimes went opposite the air flow, it helped.  And then he waited at the center.  The sphinx sitting there had been prepared to ask a riddle but he’d merely said he wanted to wait.

It was the talking that confused him.

“So why wait, human?  You call me from my plane and don’t want a riddle.”

“No, I do but… well, it’s better to be fair, right?”

“These monks have not always been fair to you.”

“Exactly.”

It had tilted its head and Pedrosa had come stumbling through.  Jack stood, brushed off his jacket, and waited for the monk to collect himself.  Then the sphinx spoke:

“With potent, flowery words speak I,  
Of something common, vulgar, dry;  
I weave webs of pedantic prose,  
In effort to befuddle those,  
Who think I while time away,  
In lofty things, above all day  
The common kind that linger where  
Monadic beings live and fare;  
Practical I may not be,  
But life, it seems, is full of me!”

It was a simple riddle.  Chase had heard it before.  As had Wuya and Bean (whose attendance was more surprising than irritating for once.  Even Dojo and Omi knew it.  But the rest… only Clay seemed close.

“What does that even mean?!”  Red eyes rolled in annoyance.

“And you?”  It turned its mighty head towards Jack.

“A riddle.  Or riddler.  It could even be you, the sphinx, since riddles are your thing.”

“Correct.”

And just like that it was over and Jack stood with all three Wu in hand.

It was later, after much consideration that Chase stood face to face with the boy that had been borderline _obsessed_ with him.  In that moment of looking the genius in the eyes, he noted that it wasn’t gone.  The obsession was still there but it was… reasonable.  He smirked, waiting for the words he had been curious to hear.

“So… want to get some lunch?”

“I’d be delighted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks for staying with me for this! I had fun even if I didn't update them in a timely manner.
> 
> The riddle comes from [here](http://www.codehappy.net/sphinx/sphinx.htm).


End file.
